Like A Bird
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Dana Toretto meets Brian O'Conner and there is chemistry....more to it than my summary!


Alright this of course is a fast and furious story! I hope ya'll enjoy it! Read, enjoy and then review of course!

The Quickest Apology Known to Man

Brian O'Conner pulled up in his Nissan Skyline and parked in the parking lot of the new Toretto garage with Roman Pierce behind him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Brian?" Rome said getting out of his Spyder that they had just fixed and standing next to Brian's.

"It's now or never, bro." Rome and Brian both nodded in agreement and then Rome stood next to the cars, while Brian headed for the door. He walked in and looked around. He wasn't surprised to see the best of everything on the shelves. He headed for the counter and waited until he saw a girl standing nearby with a clipboard.

"Hi, can I help you?" The girl asked him kindly and with warmth when she realized that he was waiting there and he nodded watching her place the clipboard down on a box and walk over to the counter.

"Yeah you might be able to. I need to speak with Dominic Toretto please." Brian said to a beautiful, young girl who had brownish hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes. She looked at him and smiled to herself.

"So you're him, you have to be Brian, wow. I've heard so much about you. Hey Dom, there's someone here to see you!" She yelled to the back and soon out came the familiar figure of Dom and his bald head and muscles bulging and huge as ever. When he looked to the front he spotted Brian.

"How did you fid me?" Dom asked wiping off his hands and meeting Brian halfway.

"I have my connections. So listen I came here to apologize for all the trouble I caused you and the others. Oh and I work down at Tej's garage so I kind of spotted ya'll here when I wasn't actually speeding down the road. So that's all and bye." Brian explained quickly and left as quickly as he had come, leaving Dom standing there and the young girl gazing after Brian dreamily.

"Brian! I accept your apology!" Dom yelled to him making Brian turn and nod at him, smiling, before turning back and continuing to his car.

"Can I call it a day and leave right now, Dom?" The young girl looked at him with her best puppy eyes and he nodded to her after thinking it over in his head.

"Just be careful!" Dom yelled after her and she nodded back at him.

"Wait, Brian!" The young girl ran after him and he turned to look at her, and also seeing Dom's gaze follow her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Brian asked meeting her halfway and noticing how pretty she looked out in the sun.

"I just wanted to know if maybe you would like to race me one day." The young girl blushed and then turned away embarrassed.

"You know that was just plain stupid to ask, but my name's Dana Toretto and it was nice to meet you." Dana smacked her forehead and turned once more and began to walk away, but Brian yelled after her.

"Hey, want to come see the place where I work?" Dana hearing this turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Dana asked looking at him with fire in her eyes and Brian nodded at her. She looked back at Dom who just walked away and then she went inside, grabbed her keys and jetted out to his car.

"Ready to go then?" Brian asked and he looked over at Rome who just sighed as he started out. Brian looked at her and caught her gaze, she smiled at him and then she spoke.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Dana asked him and he just looked at her before speaking.

"Why are you afraid I'm gonna crash?" Brian felt so stupid, using the same words on Monica before but this seemed kind of fun.

"No not at all." Dana kept her eyes glued to his blue ones and he hit the brakes at the next red light. She leaned over and whispered in his ear making him shudder with pleasure.

"Careful, I like it like that." Dana sat back in her seat and then waited for Brian to get to Tej's garage. When they pulled in Brian hopped out and stopped Dana from opening the door. He opened it for her and helped her out. While touching her hand he noticed it was soft like silk, but it still had that slight roughness to it in the places where you would hold the wheel when you race.

"Thanks, Brian." Dana felt like she shouldn't be with Brian, but something told that voice to shut up.

"Let's go then." Brian said to her and she nodded as Rome walked on one side of her and Brian on the other.

"Hey, Bullet, what's up?" A young Japanese guy looked at Brian and Dana with interest.

"Nothing much. Jimmy, meet Dana Toretto and Dana meet Jimmy." Brian introduced the two and they shook each others hands.

"Hey, next time you feel like taking a break, tell me." A black man came out of the garage with a young girl behind him. They both looked at Dana in question and then Brian nodded.

"Tej Parker, meet Dana Toretto, Dana meet Tej." Brian introduced the guy first and they shook hands.

"My name's Suki." Suki spoke up for her self and then Dana extended her hand.

"My name's Dana." Dana let Suki take her by the hand and on a tour of the garage. Brian stood watching after her smiling and she turned and smiled back at him.

"Damn, now that's what you call a fine girl." Tej said watching Dana's butt, making Brian hit him in the arm.

"Let's get back to work." Rome said to him and Brian, Tej, and Jimmy all nodded at him. Brian took off his shirt and put it in his back pocket. He looked at the Evo Lancer that they had been working on and he sighed.

"It's almost finished. I still can't believe we were able to pull the GPS system out of there." Brian then turned around to hear giggling and he then watched as Dana's jaw dropped as he turned to face her.

"Hey, Brian, Dana wants to chill here, so I'm putting her in the boathouse in your room." Suki suggestively lifted her eyebrows and led Dana away.

"Your girl is such a pervert, do you know that?" Brian asked Tej and he smirked.

"That's why I love her." Brian laughed at him and then continued to work on the car. Within the next few hours Brian had fixed the Evo and it was finished. He shut the hood of the car and looked outside to see the darkness. It was late so that meant Dana would probably be spending the night.

"Goodnight, ya'll." Brian said to the group and they all looked at him with interest and watched as he walked to the boathouse.

"Goodnight, Brian." Suki said to him and kissed his cheek quickly before moving over to Tej and sitting in his lap.

"Goodnight, man." Tej said and let Suki settle into his lap and lay her head back on his chest so that she was finally comfortable and content.

"'Night bro." Rome said and sat down in chair nearby with his head down.

"You think they're gonna do anything?" Suki asked suddenly while sitting in Tej's arms.

"No, Brian's not like that. He's a gentleman." Rome spoke up and as Brian walked away and to the boathouse. He had known Brian the longest.

"Hey, Dana, are you in here?" Brian called out as he walked in and the he saw Dana lying on his bed asleep. He tried to be quit as he entered but Dana heard him and woke up and spoke to him making him jump.

"I'm sorry. I should leave now, it's late." Dana said while she sat up and looked at him. She stood and began to walk out but Brian blocked the doorway, making her bump into his chest. She looked up into his eyes and he shook his head.

"You don't need to leave or be sorry. I'm kind of glad you're here." Brian whispered to her and she nodded backing away and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Anyway, how are you related to Dom?" Brian asked her sitting next to her and she smiled at him.

"I'm his niece." Dana smiled and then he shook his head at her in surprise.

"I didn't know he had a niece." She smiled at him before looking away.

"No one knows about me because I was an accident." Dana looked back her eyes full of hurt and pain.

"Why were you an accident?" Brian asked taking her hand when she reached for his and holding it tight.

"Because my mother left me with my father when I was born and then my dad died a while back and he was Dom's brother. Dom didn't know about me until a few months or so ago and I didn't have anywhere to go. All I remember is my dad telling me that if anything ever happened to him that I was to go find a man named Dominic Toretto and tell him that I was Jaime Toretto's daughter." Dana felt sad again but then Brian smiled at her and she felt better.

"You know what? I think you need to get some rest." Brian smiled at her and she nodded lying down on the bed.

"I'll sleep down here, so don't wake up and step on me." Brian warned her as he grabbed a blanket and pillow. Dana soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Brian lay on his back and looked at Dana's hand that was draping over the side of the bed. He reached out his hand and touched hers before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Alright new story by me of course and I promise to try and keep up with each and every one of my stories even though I will have school now…..I will be in 11th grade this year….after this year one more to go and then I can write whenever I want! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I will try and update every few days or so! Review it now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
